


Blind Date

by Wtgfapima



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Art, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hosie friendship, Posie Endgame, henelope bropt, hizzie friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtgfapima/pseuds/Wtgfapima
Summary: Josie goes on a blind date to an art show. Where she meets a mystery girl and is intrigued by her. She spends her date secretly wishing she was on a date with the girl instead.





	1. The one with the sad eyes

Josie and Lizzie are sisters. Lizzie was the older more controlling and irrational one, while Josie was the quiet and selfless one. Lizzie was the older sister as irrational as she is she loves josie more than anything. She just has a weird way of showing it, but Josie knows. Josie loved that her sister was protective but she hated how lizzie tried to control her. 

“Josette Saltzman! I got you a got date for tonight.” Lizzie chirped. “And I picked the spot.” Hope smirked having an ulterior motive.

If you were to ask Josie who hope is she would tell you her best friend. Hope and josie grew up together. They went to preschool together and were inseparable. Josie always felt like she could trust Hope more than lizzie. In a way Hope knew josie better than anyone else. 

“Ugh you two are so annoying. Let me live my independence. I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy.” She rolled her eyes. “Trust me. You want to go on this date.” Hope said with a wicked smirk. “Yeah jo. He is really really hot.” Lizzie tried to encourage her sister. “Then why don't you date him?.” Josie stated more than asked. “Because. Little sis. You are more his type than I am.” Josie rolled her eyes. “Just try it out jo please for my sake.” Josie huffed “fine.” Lizzie and Hope high fived. 

**One week earlier**

_ Hey hope. could you help me out? _

_ Depends on what it is saltzman. _

_ You know how jo’s dating life is basically non existent? _

_ Yes. _

_ Help me set her up. _

_ Are you insane? No way. (The truth is josie hasn't come out to lizzie. Only to Hope.) _

_ Come on Hope I just want her to be happy. _

_ No way josie will kill us both. (that's when it hit her. Penelope.) actually. Sure okay sounds like a plan you set the date I will set up the location and help you get her there. _

_ Great! I know the perfect guy. THANKS HOPE. _

** _…_ **

In all honesty Hope knew for a fact Josie hadn’t come out to lizzie. She also knew Josie’s type and she had wanted to set her up with her friend penelope for quite some time but she knew neither josie nor Penelope would agree. She also knew Josie loved art, and penelope had an art show in a week. This was her chance to make the girls meet and if they hit it off then she wouldn’t have to meddle. It was a date within a date but they had no idea. 

..

“So where are we going to meet up?” Josie asked while she got dressed “an art show.” hope stated with a mischievous grin. “How did you manage to get into an art show this late?” Josie asked while curling her hair. “I have connections.” Hope chuckled. “How do I look?” Josie stood before her best friend in black ripped jeans, a white top with lace, a denim jacket, and some sued light brown Heels. Hope smiled “You look.. HOT.” Josie blushed “okay well send me the direction and i will see you later.” she picked up her keys. 

_ Hey. is this Josie? _

_ Yeah, who is this? _

_I’m raf we are meeting up at the art show?_

_Ah yes hi raf. _

_So i was wondering. Do you want to get dinner before going to the show._

_Sure sound great where? _

_Um mystic grill? _

_Okay. _

_ See you soon Josie. _

…

Josie arrived at the grill meeting with her date. He stood up and waved. She took a deep breath before approaching his table. “Hi.” he hugged her “Hi.” she stood there awkwardly. The two took their seats. “So how do you know my sister?” she questioned. “A mutual friend.” she quirked an eyebrow. “My best friend Jed has like the biggest crush on lizzie.” josie chuckled. “Yeah, Lizzie really likes him but she is so busy trying to fix my dating life.” if josie was being honest this raf guy was decent to talk to. but he just wasn’t right for josie. After they ate he began talking about himself. His entire life story, along with his team, he is captain of his college football team. He is a decent jock but still a jock no less. Josie found her mind wandering off she watched the waitress work. “Josie?” he waved his hand in front of her face. “HMM? Yes? Sorry I spaced out.” He smiled “Do you want to head to the show?” josie smiled “Yes.” The show was the one good thing she had to look forward to. 

The first thing Josie did once they arrived at the show was try her hardest to get away from raf. She excused herself to use the restroom, hoping he would get distracted and she could actually check out the art. As she walked towards the restroom she stopped in front of a piece that caught her eye. It was a painting of the left side of a beautiful woman's face, she had a sad look and a tear with the image of a boy in it. There was someone standing in front of it. She approached the person. “Its beautiful isn’t it?” josie asked the stranger. “Yes, but what does it mean?” the feminine voice let josie know it was a woman. “I think she is sad. She missing someone and the pain she has inside and bottled reflected in the painting.” the girl nodded. She turned to face Josie. “Yes you are right.” josie gasped the girl standing before her was the same girl in the painting. She was short with dark hair and piercing Green eyes with a hint of grey. Her eyes gave off a sad vibe it made her more attractive. “I’m josie.” she managed to stutter out. she stuck her hand out. The mystery girl shook her hand. The contact sent what felt like a surge of electricity through Josie. She looked down at her hand “Enjoy the show Josie.” when Josie looked back up the girl was gone. Josie spent the majority of her time there searching for the girl. She didn’t find her she did however find raf flirting with another girl which she half expected. She quickly approached him. “Raf, i'm not feeling well i am going to head home.” he shook his head “it isn't what it looks like Josie.” she nodded “it's fine really I just don’t feel good.” now he was worried.“Do you need me to take you home?” she shook her head. “No, its okay i got it. Have fun.” he simply nodded in understanding. She hugged him and went outside to her car.

Josie sat in her car ready to leave but she saw a shadow in the alley next to the building. So she decided to have a look. A part of her warned her not to for she could be killed. It was like she was drawn to it. Luckily she found a women smoking leaning against the wall. “You shouldn’t smoke you know.” the girl chuckled “yes well. Everything has its consequences josie.” Josie leaned next to her “I didn’t catch your name.” the girl put out her cigarette. “I know.” there was a silence. “What brings you to the show?” josie shrugged “i like art.” the green eyed girl nodded. “So you just came?” Josie shook her head “Blind date?” the shorter girl shoved her hands in her pockets “is it safe to assume it isn’t going well if you are in the alley with me?” josie chuckled “Yeah it is.” josie took in a deep breath. “Can I ask you something?” the shrugged. “You just did.” Josie laughed “Seriously.” her laugh made the shorter girl smile.“Shoot.” Josie paused “Why did you allow yourself to be painted?” The girl rose a brow “I didn’t.” josie looked confused. “What do you mean i saw it that's definitely you.” the green eyed girl faced josie “Yes, but I painted it.” josie’s mouth was agape. “This is your show?” she nodded slightly. “You are talented.” she shrugged. Another silent pause. “Well i should get going before my sister has an aneurysm.” the taller girl pointed towards her car. “Mind if i walk you?” josie smiled “not at all.” the two girls walked side by side. “So will I ever learn your name or see you again?” josie asked. Penelope laughed “we’ll see.” once they reached Josie’s car the taller girl stopped before opening the door. “Can I have your number?” The shorter girl smirked “Bold.” josie blushed “yeah well. Can i?” her green eyes stared into josie's brown ones. “I don’t give it out to people I don't know.” josie nodded “I understand it was worth a shot.” she opened her door and took a seat but before she closed the door. “Penelope.” Josie rose a brow “What?” the girl smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “My name. Its Penelope.” josie was beaming this girl was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and she got a name. It wasn’t much but it was a start. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Penelope.” penelope grinned “likewise josie. I hope i see you again.” with that she shut the door and waved to the tall girl.

As josie drove away she couldn’t help but watch the artists in her rear view mirror. She felt drawn to this girl. She wondered what she would tell her sister about the date. The entire drive all she could think about was the shorter girl. Everytime her eyes closed she saw her face and her piercing gaze. She even saw the sadness in the girl. Josie opened the front door slowly and quietly trying to avoid waking her sister. Unfortunately for Josie her best friend had decided to wait up for her. The second Josie was in the house, “How was it?” josie jumped “holy shit Hope you can’t just sit in the dark like that and scare the hell out of me.” hope chuckled lightly “sorry. How was your date saltzman?” josie cringed at the word date. “That bad huh?” Josie thought back to those eyes. “It wasn’t all bad.” she smiled “OH?” hope smirked. “Yeah, i mean raf was well a jock he found someone at the show. But I guess I kind of did too.” Hope was happy for her friend “Tell me everything.” Josie had a goofy grin plastered on. “Well her name is Penelope she was the host. She has these beautiful green eyes that pierce your soul. She had a sad and mysterious vibe to her which I found really really..” she paused “Hot?” hope asked with a smirk. Josie blushed hard. “Yeah. I wish i could have gotten her number.” she sighed. “Don’t sweat it. I'm sure you two will see each other again.” hope grinned “i really hope so.” josie continued to gush to her best friend. Until it got late “as much as I love listening to you gush about a girl, i have plans tomorrow so i should rest up.” Josie was shocked “since when does hope mikaelson have plans?” Hope chuckled “since an old friend moved into town. You should rest up too. You know saltzman is going to interrogate you.” Josie laughed “yeah i know. Thanks Hope and goodnight.” Hope nodded “Goodnight Jo.” they headed towards their rooms. Once Hope reached her room she quickly pulled out her phone and began typing. 

_ How was the show P? _

_ It was okay. I am hurt that you didn’t show. At Least I Met someone interesting. _

_ Cool, Meet up for brunch tomorrow and tell me all about it? _

_ Sure when and where? _

_ Hows noon? At Marks? _

_ Sounds like a plan. See you then Mikaelson. _

_ See you park. _


	2. Did a number on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets up with penelope in a diner and catch up. Josie has an opportunity to reach out to her girl crush.

Hope entered Marks it was a snazzy little diner. She immediately recognized the green eyed girl sitting in a booth so she began walking towards her.  **“Well well well look what the cat dragged in.”** Penelope smirked and took a sip of her coffee.  **“leave me be Park.”** Hope playfully rolled her eyes, Penelope stood up and the two friends hugged. Penelope patted the shorter girls back.  **“It's good to see you mikaelson.”** they pulled apart  **“you too pen.”** the girls sat down ** “So, How are you?”** Hope asked genuinely curious. “It’s been forever since we have seen each other.” the waitress approached refilling penelope’s mug.  **“Are the two of you gals ready to order?” ** she asked politely with a cheery smile.  **“Hope?” ** Penelope asked.  **“Umm yeah can you go first so I can scan really quickly?” ** Penelope nodded and Hope began scanning the menu.  **“I will have waffles and eggs with a side of bacon.” ** the waitress scribbled the order.  **“What about you hon.?” ** Hope’s head shot up.  **“I will try the spanish omelette and to drink.. Orange juice please.”** the lady scribled that down quickly.  **“Back in a jiff.” ** she smiled brightly.

**“Anyways. Don’t blame me for not seeing eachother i have been reaching out since i moved back two weeks ago.” **Hope scoffed **“I know i know. I'm sorry. I've been super busy. And i have roommates so i can't exactly just bring you over.” **penelope cocked a brow **“Do you pay rent?” **The waitress interrupted bring the orders. Hope was offended **“Of course.” **Penelope rolled her eyes. **“Then you could have.” **Hope dead paned. **“I couldn’t not because of them but because of you.” **Penelope was shocked to say the least.** “I- What? WHat did I do?” **They began eating in between. Hope sneered.**“Pen every girl you meet you fuck.” **Penelope smirked.** “Not you.” **the shorter girl rolled her eyes with a playful smile.** “Only because i have a boyfriend.” **the green eyed girl did her best not to laugh.** “I don’t need my roomates swooning over you and then hating me when you do something stupid.” **she failed and let out her laugh before getting serious. **“Fair enough.” **the blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and shoved her friend playfully.

**“Anyway how was your show.” **Hope tucked a strand of hair in front of hair behind her ear while laughing. **“It was a show i sold paintings.” **Penelope stated with a heavy serious tone.** “Great so what I'm hearing is that you are paying?” **The shorter girl attempted to lighten the mood.** “I don’t usually pay on dates but anything for you hopey.”** which was a success judging by the girls response.**“Seriously pen? You aren’t going to mention the girl?” **Penelope blushed.** “Yeah well i met a girl.” **her smile was pure and genuine something Hope hasnt seen in a very long time. **“MmM spill.” **Hope was grinning. **“She was gorgeous Hope, Breathtaking. She was on a date though. Still her laugh was like music to my ears. Her smile my god I could paint that smile with my eyes closed.” **she shut her eyes and continued smiling. So much her dimples were showing.** “Wow this chick did a number on you. The penelope i know would never gush like this.” **The truth is Hope doesn’t know how to tell them what she had done.** “Shut up.” **Penelope was warm, So hope knew these two girls were a perfect match.** “So you going to see her again?” **Penelope’s smile faded.** “I didn’t give her my number and i didn’t get hers.” **She shrugged.** “That does sound like you.” **Hope smiled making penelope chuckled **“yeah it does.”** She smiled sadly again. She almost forgot what it felt like to be happy. **“i should get going.” **Hope nodded. Penelope asked for the check. She paid and left a rather generous tip and they began exiting the diner. **“Hey before you go could we take a photo?” **Penelope smiled slightly **“of course anything for you Hopey” ** Hope pulled out her phone and smiled while Penelope kissed her friends cheek. **“Thanks babe. Love you meet up soon?” **Penelope laughed as her friend bolted. **“What a dork.” **she entered her car and drove away. Just as she parked outside her studio her phone went off. She checked it. Hope had posted the photo they took and tagged her It was captioned: **_Missed you lots. I’m so happy you are here. Hope we hang out soon Pen. XOXO _**She smiled and liked the photo before putting it away and entering the building. 

Josie had just ate lunch when her phone went off. As Hope’s best friend her job was to be the first to like any picture she posts so obviously she has her post notifications on. Her mouth dropped.  **“Is that.. Penelope.” ** Josie was indeed dumbstruck.  **“H-how” ** She heard keys jangle and since lizzie was in her office upstairs she knew it was hope. 

Hope hopped off her bike and was opening the door she put her key in and the door swung open taking her keys with it. Josie stood on the other side.  **“You know HER?!” ** Hope laughed. “ **Hey Josie i missed you too.” ** the shorter girl joked.  **“Not now Hope. you know her and didn’t tell me?!” ** Josie was practically screaming. **“Yeah, she’s an old friend and i’ll explain later. Right now I just gave you an opening to message her why are you talking to me instead of her?.” ** Hope chuckled. ** “Why? Did she talk about me.” ** Hope rolled her eyes. **“Josie, go.”** the taller girl nodded and grabbed her phone. She clicked Hope’s tag and sent Penelope a dm.

Hey penelope.Its me Josie.

Hi?

Oh sorry bad time?

No no no just how did you find me?

I’m Hope’s roomate. I saw you tagged in her photo. 

That's cool.

So do you maybe want to catch a movie some time?

Sure jojo. 

Really?

What's your number?

“I don’t give out my number.” c:

Haha fair enough. See you soon jojo. 

Josie locked her phone. And smiled. She sighed in contentment. Hope stood in front of her smirking. “You’re welcome.” Josie hugged her best friend. “You better explain.” Hope chuckled and nodded. “Explain what.” lizzie entered the kitchen. “Why Hope didn’t bring me a skillet from Marks.” Lizzie frowned slightly but quickly recovered. “oh.” she could tell the two girls had a secret. She sighed and quietly walked out the room. 

...

Lizzie was a smart girl. A little bit of a hot head but smart nonetheless. She always knew there was some barrier between her and Josie. A part of her didn’t want to believe they kept secrets. She could feel it though. Hope and Josie were totally honest and she was the odd one out. Today she finally figured it out. She hear Josie scream  **“you know her?!” ** she jumped up she heard everything else from her sister and hope’s conversation.  _ She’s gay. Josie is gay and i didnt know.  _ Lizzie of course didn’t care. All the blonde ever wanted was for her little sister to be happy. So when Josie lied straight to her face it hurt a lot. She decided to leave the house. She wanted josie to trust her so she could let the brunette come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment below. let me know what you think ,and hat you would like to see.


	3. I Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope invites penelope to dinner. Lizzie confesses to Josie the truth.

Over the next few days, things have been a little weird from Lizzie’s perspective. At first things seemed fine going to work. Lizzie always wanted to be a lawyer she was quite good at arguing. So while she has school she also interns at a law firm. She tried to act normal around Josie and Hope but it was proving to be difficult. It wasn’t that she disagreed with Josie’s sexuality it was the simple fact that she was keeping a secret from her little sister. She also knew if she told Josie that she knew and didn't mind the younger sister would feel guilty for not confiding in her. Which was also something the blonde didn’t want. She did however find herself slightly resentful towards Hope. She knew it was silly. Hope was Josie's bestfriend of course she was trusted with something like this, then again she was her sister. It was the little things that annoyed her. For example this morning when Hope smiled and said “Good morning Liz.” The blonde just rolled her eyes. It wasn’t fair to Hope. she had no idea why she was upset. The truth is Lizzie didn’t know why it bugged her so much. She slowly began to distance herself from her sister and roommate. she didn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner with them. She honestly wondered if they had noticed. Until her phone lit up. A text from Hope. 

**I’m having a friend over for dinner will you be joining us tonight? Or will you keep avoiding us.**

So maybe they did notice. Lizzie smiled slightly.

**I will be there. **

**Great. It’s been weird without you. See you tonight. **

“Saltzman get off your phone before I fire your ass.” Lizzie put her phone away and continued filing. Wondering who this friend is.

**….……………………………………………………………….**

A few days had passed since Josie Dmd Penelope and they still have yet to hang out. She was pretty nervous about it. Her mind would run a mile a minute. This was the first time she actually had a crush. She wanted to get to know the mysterious girl. She let her mind wander and she began to panic “Hope Hope Hope.” She banged on the bathroom door. “WHAT?” The shorter girl yelled through the door. She sounded angry or maybe it was just constipation. “This is a bad sign right?” Josie asked leaning against the door. Hope opened it and Josie fell to Hope’s feet. “Is what a bad sign?” She laughed watching her best friend lay on her belly. “We texted three days ago Hope. THReE. Shouldn’t we have hung out by now?” Hope helped her friend up. “Josie. Pen.. is (haha penis) different. She’s been through hell and back. (Josie wondered why her eyes were full of sorrow.) she isn’t one to just jump into dating it takes time. Be patient.” Hope watched her friend. She was visibly impatient. “Oh my god Josie. Fine how about this. I’ll invite her over for dinner tonight and you try to talk to her.” Josie smiled “thanks you are the best.” Josie practically skipped away. Hope rubbed her temples. “What have I gotten myself into.” She decidedly pulled her phone out and texted the blonde saltzman. 

**….………………………………………………………………**

Penelope went about her day as usual painting and blasting music. She knew it had been a few days since she messaged Josie but she also knew they are polar opposites. They just wouldn’t work Josie is fluffy and happy while Penelope is sad and tormented. Still that didn't stop her from thinking about Josie’s plump full lips. She wondered what they tasted like, are they warm or cold, and is she a good or bad kisser. All things Penelope knew she would never find out. Until she got that text from Hope. 

**Dinner my house 5pm be there. **

She didn’t even bother responding. She just knew to be there unless she wanted to upset Hope and that was something nobody should ever do. If anyone knew that it was definitely Penelope. She knew Hope wasn't asking more telling her to be there. Plus she couldn’t deny seeing those big brown eyes was a bonus. 

**5pm: Penelope and Lizzie arrive at the same time**

Penelope allowed the car to enter the garage since it was in fact her house. She decided to park along the curb. “Hi. Who are you?” Lizzie greeted her. “Im Penelope. I’m Hope’s friend.” They shook hands. “Lizzie Saltzman. Hope’s roommate.” Lizzie couldn’t help but ponder why did this girl look so familiar? Even her name sounded familiar. The blonde couldn't quite put her finger on it. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door walking in behind the green eyed girl she just met. “Penelope.” Josie blushed seeing the girl. Almost as if they had met before. Then it hit her Penelope the friend of Hope who Josie Likes at DINNER IN HER HOME. “Hey JoJo.” There was that stupid nickname that Josie loved so much. As quick as her smile came it was gone. Josie was hurt and it showed. Lizzie already knew she didn't like this girl. “Hope. I'm hooome.” Lizzie hollered in attempt to escape this awkward situation.

Hope’s head popped out of the corner in the kitchen. “liz!” She immediately wrapped her arms around the taller blonde. “Help me in the kitchen?” Hope attempted to give the girls space and distract Lizzie too. While Lizzie wanted to get out of that situation. So she nodded and the two girls entered the kitchen allowing Josie and Penelope to talk in private. 

“Hey.” Josie was silent and shy. “Hi.” Penelope was trying to be gentle. “So are you?” The taller girl was looking down at her feet. “Avoiding you?” Her voice was soft and gentle, almost as if she was afraid. “Yeah..?” Penelope sighed. “Josie-” this scared Josie so she cut the girl off. Shehad something to say and she was going to get it out. “I mean it's okay if you are i just think it would be easier if you told me so I could take the hint instead of over thinking. Not that you owe me anything. I would really like to get to know you..and-” Penelope cut her off. “Josie!” She was loud it caught the taller girl off guard. “I'm not avoiding you. I’ve just been busy painting.” The green eyed girl looked down feeling guilty. “oh.” Josie was embarrassed after ranting. “Yea.” She looked back up at Josie with her sad green eyes. They pierced into Josie's soul. Her heart twinged wondering what this girl had to endure to have such sad eyes.

There was a long pause until Josie spoke up. “So.” It was obvious Josie wanted to ask her something. “I want to get to know you too Josie.” She blurted out. Their eyes lingered for a moment. “Yeah?” Josie asked with a slight smile. “Yeah.” Penelope smiled sadly. “Why am I sensing a but.?” Josie's smile faded. “But. I don’t know if that's a good idea.” Her heart twinged. “Why?” Penelope began.“I-” unfortunately Hope interrupted. “Dinner is ready.” Josie just stared at Penelope. She gave the taller girl a sad smile. “We should-” but before she finished her sentence Josie was already walking away. The truth is it had hurt watching the taller girl walk away but Penelope truly believed it was for the best.

She took a moment to compose herself before entering the kitchen and putting on a smile. Which was weird considering she want a smiley person. Dinner was really awkward Josie kept staring at Penelope. And the shorter girl kept stealing little glances. It was obvious the two had a crush on one another. “Jo can we speak in private?” Josie looked up confused. “Okay.” The two sisters exited the room. “What the hell are you doing?” Lizzie asked her younger sister. “What do you mean?” Josie’s eyes widened. “Look I didn't want to tell you think because i wanted to wait until you were ready. I know.” Josie was confused. “Know what?” Lizzie rubbed her temples. “I know your gay!” Panic spread through Josie. 

**….………………………………………………………………….** “Penelope. I’m giving you the chance to really try with this girl why are you blowing it?” Hope took a bite of her lasagna and spoke calmly. “Hope. I know you mean well but you know me. I will just hurt that girl. She seems like a good person I don't want to damage her.” Penelope didn’t even look up. “Pen you can’t keep yourself from being happy and after meeting her once you were gushing. Give it a chance.” Hope knew what the girl had been through and all the hurt she has inside. “No. After what i did i don't deserve to be happy.” Her eyes softened at the green eyed girl. “Pen..” Hope’s voice was gentle. “I have to go.” Penelope stood up abruptly and began walking. “Thank you for dinner i should go.” Before Hope could protest she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and what you want to see next.


	4. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives more insight into Penelope's dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mention of suicide so PLEASE BE aware.

“What do you mean you know im gay? Im not gay” Josie laughed nervously. She never really was a good liar. “Josie. Its okay.” The older sister’s eyes softened watching her frightened little sister. “It’s okay.” She smiled. “You aren’t mad?” Josie asked on the verge of tears. “No. I mean i was hurt you didn’t feel like you could tell me. But no. Josie you are my sister. I love you no matter what.” She pulled the younger sister into her arms and Josie cried. She was so relieved that Lizzie knew. “I’m sorry .” She sobbed clinging onto Lizzie for dear life. “It’s okay.” Lizzie placed her hand on Josie’s head and held her close while kissing the top of her hair. Once Josie was finally able to get herself together “thank you liz.” Lizzie simply nodded. 

Just as they were about to enter the dining room they heard yelling through the doors. “No after what I did I don't deserve to be happy!.. I have to go.” The door flew open almost hitting Lizzie. “S-sorry.” Penelope looked up at Josie. Josie could tell she was hurting. Before she said anything Penelope was out the door. She quickly followed “hey!” But Penelope didn’t stop. Not until Josie reached out and gripped onto Penelope’s wrist. “Pen, slow down.” Penelope finally looked Josie in the eyes. To Josie’s surprise they weren’t full of sadness they were more fueled by rage. “Let me go.” the green eyed girls tone had hardened. “No, pen-” Josie began “DON’T. Just don’t Josie.” she yanked her wrist out of the taller girls grip. “I’m just trying to help. I care about you.” Josie practically whispered. “Well don’t i don’t need your help! and you don’t care because you don’t know me.” the quiver behind Penelope’s voice let Josie know her suspicions were right. “Because you won't let me.”The taller girl took a step closer. While Penelope took two steps back. “You wouldn’t like me if you knew what i had done.” Penelope whispered. Even then Josie could feel the guilt and pain radiating off of the raven haired girl. She would do anything to take some of that pain away. “You don’t know that pen.” Josie reached out to touch Penelope’s face but the girl shifted “STOP. don’t touch me i'm a MURDERER.” Josie froze. Long enough for Penelope to leave. Josie was in shock she didn’t move a muscle until Penelope was long gone.

Josie marched into the house hollering “Hope ANDREA MIKAELSON! YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO.” to say Josie was angry was an understatement she was enraged. Hope just watched her best friend with a questioning look. “YOU SET ME UP WITH a muRdEREr.?!” Hope’s eyes widened she glanced at the blonde “She knows. NOw answer the question.” Hope did her best not to laugh not because any of this was funny but because she giggled in the worst moments. “But you didn’t ask one.” Josie flared her nose in anger. “Do you think this is funny? Why would you do that to me?” Hope shook her head. “It isn’t how it sounds.” Josie was amazed at her short friends audacity. “Then tell me what it is like.” Hope sighed “Okay. Have a seat it is a Long story.” The sisters took their original seats.

“First of all, she isn’t a murderer. But to understand what Penelope meant we have to go Way back to when she was a child. But first let me explain how i know her. About four years ago, Penelope moved in with me and my father. She lived with me until a year ago. One day she was there and the next she was gone without a trace. She ran away from home and my father found her and took her in. She had lost her mother and her younger brother. When I say she was lost i mean she was lost. When Penelope was young about five years old her little brother Noah was born. Oh man she loved him so much. Her older brother had always treated her like trash because she was a momma's girl. She wanted to be better for noah better than her bully brother and her abusive father.. Which she was up until she was eleven years old..” Hope hesitated but continued. “When she was eleven her mom.. Ended her life. According to Penelope she couldn’t take the cheating and the abuse anymore. Noah was six. Penelope was really attached to her mom so she took her death really hard. Noah well he was a child he needed his mother too. As time passed Noah began getting bullied. He was bullied but he didn’t tell anyone. When he was ten and Penelope was fifteen he also ended his life. Penelope blames herself for being selfish when she should have been there for noah. When she read his diary she found out he was being bullied and how bad it really was. For the rest of that year her older brother blamed her and her father mentally and emotionally abused her. She couldn’t take it anymore so she left and eventually we found her. She moved in and we eventually became best friends, basically family until she dropped off the face of the earth. As much as she denies it she really believes Noah's death was her fault and that’s because of her father and brother.” Hope sighed. When she looked up at Josie and Lizzie she saw tears.    
  


Josie was silent. She couldn’t believe how much pain she had taken in at such a young age. She tried to speak but choked “a-and what about n-now?” Hope shrugged. “They aren’t in touch. I am her only family.” Hope was proud to be Penelope’s family even if it wasn’t by blood. That girl had a huge heart and a crappy life. She deserved better. Unfortunately the girl wouldn’t allow herself to be happy. “Should we look for her?” Lizzie asked worried about the girl. “No. she needs time.” Hope stated sadly she was worried too. 

………………………………………………………………………

Penelope was angry. As soon as she reached her loft she began throwing her paintings. Eventually they were all broken. When she ran out of canvases to toss she began hitting the wall until she made a hole her whole arm went through it. She found herself in the bathroom mirror. She criticized everything about herself. She hated that she was here and Noah isn’t. She just turned twenty he would be turning fifteen. How fucked up is that. She began thinking about his smile and everything in her body burned next thing she knew there was broken glass everywhere and her had drenched in blood. “fuck.” she definitely was going to need stitches. She sat against the door clutching her bloody hand and began to sob. Everything she was feeling had been released and she could cry now. Deep down people knew she wasn’t responsible for her brother. The guilt just consumed her and the words of her father imprinted onto her brain until she believed it too. She stoop and clutched her keys she needed to get to the hospital. 

………………………………..

Hope had cleaned up after the disastrous dinner. Just as she finished loading the dishwasher her phone began to ring. She Hoped it would be Penelope. “Hello is this Miss Mikaelson?” a women Hope didn’t recognize asked. “Yes?” she answered hesitantly. “I am calling to inform you Penelope park is here under treatment and will need someone to pick her up.” Hope’s eyes widened. “Which hospital?” she began to panic. “Mystic falls General Hospital.” the woman said almost robotically. “I’m on my way.” she clicked and ran upstairs to grab her keys and shoes “Josie!” the brunette poked her head into the room “come on i need you to come with me to the hospital. Penelope is there.” Josie didn’t hesitate. The two got to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Hope ran straight to the front desk. “I am here to pick up Penelope Park.” she managed to huff out. The nurse searched up the name and gave her the room number 201. Hope ran into the room. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She opened the door and saw a giggly Penelope eating jello. “Hope! What are you doing here?” she smiled and poked the blue eyed girls nose. “Pen what happened?” she had a worrisome look. “I punched a mirror and got stitches.” she smiled almost as if that was the most natural thing to her. “Jesus Penelope you gave me a heart attack.” she hugged her friend. “Sorry.” Hope chuckled “that's a new one. Come on let's get you home.” Hope needed to sign release papers. As she did so Penelope’s eyes met big brown ones. She approached the girl “Hey, jojo.” Josie pulled the girl into a hug and to Penelope’s surprise she didn’t totally hate it. “Don’t fucken do that to me again!” she shoved the shorter girl. “I'm sorry.” 


	5. Listen up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope takes care of her friend and has a heart to heart with penelope. Josie and penelope talk out their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long i have been busy with school. Hope you enjoyed. let me know what you think! This chapter is a filler.

The ride home from the hospital was generally quiet until Penelope asked Hope where she was taking her. “We are going to my house.” Penelope was confused “What why?” but Hope focused on the road. “Pen. I love you. You are my family. I know what happened. You lost control, and it was my fault. So I am not going to take you home and leave you while you are all loopy. You are going to stay in my room tonight where i can take care of you and if you choose to leave before I wake up then so be it at least i will know you are safe.” Penelope nodded. “Okay.” 

Josie drove Hope’s car back to the house. She arrived mere minutes before hope and penelope. When Hope arrived she helped the green eyed girl up the stairs and into her bedroom. Hope removed Penelope’s shoes and her make up. She tucked her friend in. she was ready to leave the room until a small voice caught her attention. “Hope?” she turned around to see the girls eyes closed. “Yeah?” her voice was low. “Thank you.” Penelope sounded ready to cry. “Of course pen. You're my family remember.” Hope shut the light off. “Yeah. you're mine too.” she managed to get out before falling asleep. Hope exited the room and shut the door softly. Only to be startled by Josie standing right behind her. “Jesus Christ we need to put a bell on you jo.” the taller girl chuckled. “How is she?” Hope nodded. “She’s fine Jo, just asleep.” Josie still had worry in her eyes “oh. Okay.” she whipped around. “Did you want to talk?” hope asked her best friend. “No.” Hope could tell she was lying but she doesn't have the energy to take care of two people. Instead she nodded and went downstairs. She prepared to sleep on the sofa. 

….

The next morning hope woke up to the smell of bacon. She stood up eyes still shut and cracked her back. She was definitely not used to sleeping on the sofa. She continued to stretch before entering the kitchen where she finally opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. Penelope cooking and josie sitting on the island chatting with the raven haired girl. Penelope’s back faced Josie so she couldn’t see the goofy grin on her face. Penelope was genuinely smiling. She looked back at josie and saw Hope “hey! You’re up.” the two girls smiled at her “hungry?” Hope quickly nodded. Penelope began serving her friend. She gave josie a look and the taller girl nodded in understanding. She got up and left but just before exiting the kitchen “Thanks for breakfast penny.” Penelope blushed at the nickname and watched josie go. She faced her friend to have a serious conversation but was met with a questioning expression. “WHAT?” Hope shrugged “Nothing...Penny.” She smirked. Penelope chuckled lightly “shut up.” Hope got serious. “Can I ask you something pen.” she picked at her food with a fork. “You just did.” Penelope attempted to lighten the mood. “Seriously.”Hope deadpanned. “Okay okay. Shoot.” Penelope threw her hands up in surrender. “Why are you here?” Penelope put a hand over her heart and pretended to be hurt. “Wow way make a girl feel welcome.” Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. “You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that i..” the shorter girl was cut off. “Expected to wake up with me gone for a year..?” Penelope’s tone had changed. “Honestly...Yeah.” Hope frowned. “I won’t lie to you hope. I was basically out the door around 4am.” Penelope looked down at her feet ashamed. “But?” Hope was curious what held her friend back. “I saw you on the sofa and I remembered last night and I wanted to show you that i appreciate you taking care of me.” she paused for a moment to take a deep breath. “Hope. you are my family i didn’t say it back because i was high. I meant it. I honestly didn’t think i would make it this far. So thank you for everything you have don’t for me. I am going to say this once and once only because i need to know that i said it. So listen up. Hope Andrea Mikaelson i love you and even though we aren’t blood you are the closest thing to a sister. If there is anything I can do to repay you let me know.” Hop grinned and stood up. She pulled her friend into her and squeezed. “I think that was the cheesiest thing you have and will ever say.” Penelope hugged her back “yeah.” the two pulled away. “There is one thing you could do penny.” She nodded “Anything.” Hope smiled sadly “Get help. So you and Josie could have a chance. I want you to be happy.” Penelope’s face fell “okay.” she whispered so low hope didn’t even catch it. There was a silence but it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. In all honesty Penelope was perfectly contest sitting with her blue eyed friend. “Okay so i should get going.” Hope stood up “oh right you work later huh?” the green eyed girl nodded “yeah, but thanks again Hope.” the two girls hugged, which lingered for a moment. “Hey hope could you tell me which room is Josie’s? I need to tell her something before i go.” Hope pointed upstairs directly to the light blue door. “Thanks.” She quickly walked up the stairs towards Josie’s room. 

She stood there for a second preparing to knock until the door opened on its own. “Penelope.” Lizzie's eyebrows rose. “I thought you left already.” Pen lightly shook her head.“No, I am getting ready to but i wanted to talk to josie.” She fidgeted with her fingers.“Oh?” Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows. “In private.” Penelope stated blandly. “Oh right yeah of course.” Lizzie swiftly left the room allowing penelope to enter ad shut the door. “Hey.” Josie smiled. “Hey.” it was obvious the green eyed girl was uncomfortable. “What's on your mind?” she asked in an attempt to start the conversation. “Oh. um so I know that I have been sending mixed signals, so I want to clear up some stuff. If that's okay with you.” Penelope shot the taller girl a questioning expression. “Go ahead. Josie motioned for the shorter girl to proceed. “I like you. I really do. I am oddly drawn to you.” Penelope paused and josie smiled slightly more. “But… i'm not ready for that. I’m not in the right state. So i am hoping we could start over and become friends and see where it goes.” she motioned between the two of them. “I understand. And yes i would love to start over.” Josie nodded. Knowing what Penelope has been though changed her perspective a bit. “Great.” Penelope smiled, a genuine smile. “Hi my name is Josie.” She extended her hand out to the green eyed girl. “Hi josie, i'm penelope. It's a pleasure.” Penelope shook her hand. “Would you maybe want to get coffee and get to know eachother better?” Penelope asked. “I would love to Penelope. But for now get to work.” Penelope left the house and drove home. She quickly showered and drove to work. Oddly enough Penelope had forgotten about her stitches until she felt a sharp pain while driving to work. Josie had that effect on her.


	6. Twenty questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope spend the day together getting to know each other and have a moment. Penelope is in for a shock of a lifetime when she runs into someone from her past.

This morning josie woke up with a positive attitude. Sure she and Penelope would be just friends but it was an improvement. She quickly got ready for the day. She was ecstatic after having that conversation with penelope. Things were great she was even happy to go to school. Her phone vibrated on her night stand. The tall girl sped towards it hoping it was the shorter girl. Which it was in fact. She answered. 

**Hello? ** The brunette attempted to downplay her excitement.

**   
** **Hey Jojo. ** The nickname rolled off her tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world. Josie could practically hear the smirk on the green eyed girls face. 

**What do you want? ** Josie asked trying to sound harsh but really Penelope knew she was smiling.  **   
  
**

**What are you doing today? ** Penelope questioned completely ignoring josie’s attempt at being rude.

**   
** **Um i have school why? ** Josie worried about her being a highschool student would be an issue for pen. 

**   
** **Feel like skipping and spending the day with me? ** Clearly it wasn’t because she still wanted to hang out.

**That depends. What are we going to do? ** Truthfully Josie wanted to say yes more than anything but decided to play coy.

**Get to know each other better. ** The shorter girl replied as if it was the most obvious reason. 

**Okay, sounds nice.**

**Great so can i pick you up? ** Penelope asked but actually stated.

**   
** **Yeah at the school please. ** She didn’t want lizzie to get on her case.

**Send me the address. ** Penelope hung up and josie placed her hand on her chest and sighed with content. 

Once Lizzie dropped off her younger sister and was out of sight Penelope pulled up in front of the school and honked at the taller girl. Josie whipped around to see the most beautiful car she had ever seen; a wine red 1967 mercedes benz convertible. She couldn’t believe penelope owned such a stunning car. She approached it “ **Hop in.** ” Josie had always wanted to jump into a convertible. Now was her chance, so she placed her bag in the backseat and hopped into the front seat. “ **Smooth” ** The shorter girl smirked.  **“Sweet ride Pen.” ** Josie put her feet up in an attempt to look cool. However Penelope quickly swiped her feet off the dashboard  **“Not on the leather. Its italian.” ** Penelope drove off while the wind flowed through Josie’s hair. 

Penelope parked in front of a coffee shop. The two girls exited the car and entered the Cafe. Josie ordered a strawberry acai while penelope ordered an iced caramel macchiato. Josie was surprised when the shorter girl walked straight for the doors when they received their drinks. Penelope drove with her drink in hand. “Where are we going?” Josie asked. “Somewhere to talk.” Penelope smiled. She pulled up at an empty park. “Race you to the swings.” Penelope took off. Josie was surprised to see How fast the girl ran considering she had short legs. The shorter girl did win. Josie sat in the swing next to her facing the fountain nearby. “Sooo.” The silence was awkward. “So.” they had no clue how to go about this friendship/relationship. “Want to play twenty questions?” Penelope chuckled at the suggestion. “Don’t laugh it's the best way to get to know somebody quickly.” Pen threw her hands into the air in surrender “Hey, no judgement. That actually sounds kind of nice right now.” 

Josie swung herself Lightly still focusing on the girl beside her. “What is your full name?” josie asked. Penelope chuckled softly “So don’t laugh. But it's Penelope Payton Park.” josie giggled. “I said dont laugh.” penelope shoved the taller girl playfully “It’s not my fault. Your initials are PPP”. the smaller girl rolled her eyes “What's yours?” the shorter girl asked. “Well, mine is pretty plain. Josette jane Saltzman.” the green eyed girl smiled “Josette is definitely not plain.” Josie looked up to meet Penelope’s eyes. Only to catch the girl staring at her before looking away and sighing. 

“Next question, '' When were you born?” I was born March 15, 2001. “You’re EIGHTEEN?” Penelope was shocked to say the least. “Yeah.. I mean you just picked me up in front of a highschool??” Penelope couldn’t believe she didn’t put two and two together. “I thought you were working or maybe shadowing. Holy shit.” Josie was anxious. “Is it a problem?.” The raven haired girl could hear the sacred tone in the taller girls voice and her eyes softened “No, no, it just surprising that's all.” she smiled slightly watching The brown eyed girl perk back up. “When were you born pen?” she let herself go to swing. “December 10, 1999.” a december baby josie thought to herself. Wondering if that meant she liked or hated christmas. 

“Favorite song?” “Easily by Bruno Major.” Penelope played a small clip of it. “It sounds sad but relaxing. Mine is Happier by Marshmellow.” The shorter girl chuckled “of course it is.” Josie whipped around “what is that supposed to mean?” Penelope shrugged “you are just that person who wants to make everyone happy no matter the cost.” Josie nodded. 

“Favorite color?” Josie asked. “Red.”the green eyed girl didn’t even have to think about it. Just look at her car o course it is wine red. “What about you?” Josie’s brown eyes met Penelope’s hazel ones. She could swear they had golden specks in them. “Right now?..Definitely hazel.” Penelope blushed. “Yeah?” josie nodded “yeah.” a beat passed. They both felt it but chose to ignore it because the are friends just friends.

“Favorite food?” Josie rubbed her stomach “pizza. One hundred percent pizza.” Penelope nodded “ can't go wrong with pizza. I'm an Italian food kind of gal.” 

“Where are you from? I was born in Belgium but I came here when I was a year old.” Josie rose a brow that was something she didn’t know or expect. “I was born and Raised here.” 

“What is your dream job?” Penelope chuckled “I already have it. Painter.” Josie nodded and replied. “Mine is a veterinarian.”

“Hobbies?” Josie blushed “i um i Journal and do yoga.” Pen smirked “That explains why you look so good. I guess mine listening to music if that counts?” Jo knew Penelope would comment on the yoga. She was screaming internally.

“How many siblings do you have?” Josie asked “tw- i uh i mean one. I have an older brother. We just aren’t in touch.” she whispered. Josie knew the pain she was feeling. She felt guilty for asking. “oh. Sorry. I just have lizzie.” 

“When did you know u liked girls?” Josie rose a brow. “Freshman year, I had a crush on this girl and whenever i saw her with her boyfriend making out I felt a tinge in my chest.” Penelope smirked “what about you?” josie asked. “Maybe sixth grade? We played spin the bottle I kissed avery matthews and i wasn’t repulsed like she was.”

“Where do you see yourself in five years” Josie asked. “I don't know.” penelope was speaking slowly almost as if she was ashamed. “Well i want to go to veterinarian school.”

“Biggest fear on three. One. Two. Three.” they both answered at the same time. “falling in love.”Penelope stated “dying.” Josie replied. She looked up at Penelope. Her sad eyes were glossy. That's so sad she thought. 

“Biggest accomplishment.” “selling my first painting.” the grin on penelope’s face brought a heart throb upon Josie. “Mine was the first time I saved a pup. Two pups were not breathing i had to do CPR when they took that first breath it was like I let out a breath I was holding in subconsciously. That was when I knew I wanted to be a vet.” Josie was beaming thinking about the memory.

“Biggest insecurity” “My smile.everyone says my smile is sad.” Penelope scrunched her nose. “My height.” The taller girl stretched her legs out and pointed to them.

“Do you want kids” Josie's curiosity of the compatibility between them got the best of her. “If I ever get married maybe.” Pen never could see herself falling in love until now.. “i want three.” Honestly Josie had her entire life planned out. 

  
  


“What's my most attractive feature” The green eyed girl was genuinely curious what Josie was attracted to. “your eyes without a doubt. What about me?” Penelope let her eyes roam Josie for a few moments before licking her lps and smirking. “Your full lips.” Her gaze shifted to her lips. The two kept going until Josie’s final question. “Can I see some more of your art.” She smiled knowing the shorter girl would give in. “that soooo doesn’t count but sure right now?” she nodded “Yes.” Penelope hopped out of the swing “lets go.” the two girls walked to the car. 

… Penelope’s studio…

Penelope unlocked the door and opened it allowing Josie to enter. “Welcome to my fortress.” She spread her arms out allowing the brunette to wander. “Its nice.” Penelope clenched her chest “nice? Ouch.” Josie chuckled. “Anyway feel free to have a look at my work im going to order some pizza.” The taller girl beamed “yesss. Pizzaaa” she pumped her first in the air. The raven haired girl chuckled and went outside to order food.

Josie stayed indoors walking slowly observing the pieces of art hanging on the wall. It was easy to tell Penelope painted the things that inspired her. Her perspective was different. Many of her paintings reflected her anger and sadness. However there were a few paintings that reflected happiness. Like the one of the boy smiling at his mother. Perhaps it reminded her of a time when she was happy. After a few moments of viewing the paintings she came upon one that had a sheet placed on it. Maybe she shouldn’t have looked but something inside her whispered to peek. As Josie began removing the sheet penelope entered the room “no! Not that one-” but it was too late the sheet was off. Josie's jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful. “I-is that.. me?” The green eyed girl’s gaze fell. “Y-yeah. To be fair, this was before we talked about a fresh start..” she fidgeted worried josie would be creeped out. “Pen- its beautiful. Was this the night we met?” Penelope nodded. “When we spoke in the alley i was inspired by your beauty. I just had to paint you. I didn’t think you would ever see it.” Josie traced her highlighted features in the portrait. Her full lips, her eyes, hee cheeks, and her smile. Penelope really captured her image. The short girl watched the younger girl stare at the portrait. “You know, if you like it that much, you are more than welcome to keep it.” The brunette shook her head “no I couldn’t you worked so hard on it.” Penelope signed the portrait “please i insist.” So josie graciously accepted the painting. “You really are so talented. Thank You.” penelope nodded “no, thank you for the inspiration.” there was a moment. The two girls met eyes and josie took a step forward “Pen…?” the shorter girl gulped “y-yeah?” another step. “I-” a knock at the door. Penelope was cursing herself for ordering that pizza now. But she knew it was for the best. She quickly paid the delivery boy and gave him a rather generous tip. For two reasons, one he had just saved her from making a huge mistake. But also because he arrived quickly with the pizza. 

When penelope returned to the studio the tension that filled the air just moments ago had dissipated. The two girls sat down and enjoyed their pizza. While chatting about anything else but that moment they just had. Josie checked her phone and realized the tome. It was about the time she would be arriving home from school. ”pen could you drop me off at home?” Penelope simply nodded because she had a full mouth and manners. Truth be told josie didn't want to go home, but she knew she couldn’t stay here all day. So she decided to soak up every moment she could with Penelope. Who knew when they would hang out again, before she knew it they were parked in her driveway. She sighed and opened the car door. To her surprise Penelope did too. She shot the shorter girl a questioning look. “Relax I’m just walking you to the door.” The gesture was sweet.

The walk was short and silent. They approached the door. “I had a-” they both said at the same time. Penelope laughed “i had a nice time with you jo.” Josie nodded “me too.” They stared for a moment. “I should.” She pointed at the door. “Yeah of course.” Penelope reached in for a hug. It was a longer than necessary hug but shorter than they wanted it to be. Just as josie was about to unlock the door, it swung open. A boy who looked familiar stepped out. Josie was confused. “Uh liz?” The dark haired boy called out. “Yeah?” The blonde poked her head behind the mysterious guy. She went pale. Josie noticed the boy staring behind her and she turns to see an angry expression on Penelope’s face. “Pen.” He said nonchalantly “jed.” She spat out angrily. “You know each other?” The blonde interjected. “Yeah.” He whispered. “No. Not since I was a kid.” And then it hit josie the resemblance. “He’s your older brother..” penelope stormed off before answering. “PENELOPE!” Josie called out but she was long gone. 

  
  



	7. It’s too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope reacts to seeing Jed. Lizzie struggles and blames herself. Josie is worried and our uwu Hope trying to save the day.

**...Lizzies POV...**

This is bad. I know this is really bad. The boy I really like is Penelope’s older brother. He treated his little sister like trash. Was he really that guy? Has he grown? He wasn’t like that at all around me. I didn’t even know he had a sister im feeling a little betrayed. It hurt. The one time I decide to let a boy in he turns out to be a liar. Then again i never asked about his family maybe he has matured and learned from his mistakes. I need to hear his side of the story before i do anything. Maybe just not tonight. Tonight i have the right to be angry and a lot of explaining to do. 

“Who the hell? Lizzie when were you going to tell me? When did this happen? How did you meet?” Josie bombarded me with questions but before I could answer the door swung open and Hope entered.

She could see there was something going on. She froze, “what’s going on?” She was very cautious “lizzie has a guy in her life.” My sister stated leaving the auburn haired girl in a state of confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing?” i lowered my gaze “it would be if..” i stopped I couldn’t say it. However josie continued “if said guy wasn’t Penelope’s shitty older brother.” Hope’s eyes widened. “How do you know? She never mentioned his name.” My little sister sighed “he was here when she dropped me off. She saw him she left really angry … im scared hope.” I felt really guilty but remained silent.

Hope rubbed her temples. “Fuck.” She thought for a moment before opening her mouth. “Okay. We can fix it. Josie. Call her if she doesn’t answer just send her a message letting her know you are here for her.” Josie interrupted the girl. “Wait why me? Why don't you do it?” Hope took a deep breath, “Because you have an affect on her that I don’t” the taller girl’s lip twitched signaling she wanted to smile. “What if she doesn’t answer it or read my texts?” The smile vanished. “if she doesn’t respond within two hours I will drive to hair loft and her apartment to make sure she’s okay.” She attempted to move on. “why would you need to make sure?” I asked confused. “Because best case scenario she’s there and tries to kick me out.” The shorter girl said just above a whisper. “And the worst case?” The brunette asked. She sounded like maybe she didn’t really want to know. Hope sighed for the hundredth time since arriving home. “Worst case.. she won't be there and is going to do something really stupid.” There was an extremely awkward moment before I burst into sobs of guilt.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve known he was too good to be true. Why wouldn't he be penelope’s older brother. With my luck im lucky he isn't ted bundy's relative.” Hope hugged me tightly “HEY! Listen to me. This is not your fault liz. There was no way you could have known.” Lizzie cried into the shorter girl’s shoulder. “Penelope is going to hate me.” Hope rubbed my back gently “No. she won't. She's just angry because seeing him again brought back emotions she has been avoiding.”

**...**

Later that night Josie called penelope. With no luck her call went straight to voicemail. She sighed and took the painting the green eyed girl had given her not long ago. She hung it above her bed. She stared at it for a few moments. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew the girl was in pain it was almost as if she could literally feel her pain. Pulling out her phone and opening it to her chat with penelope. Her thumbs lingered over the keyboard while she contemplated what to say. She settled for a simple text.

** _Hey pen. I know you are going through something painful. I also know I can't possibly understand how you are feeling but I also know you don't have to deal with it alone you have me and hope even lizzie. Please just let me know you are okay._ **

Nothing. She sighed and laid down. Her mind running a mile a minute. A couple hours pass and still silence. So she decided to tell Hope. “Okay i'm going to swing by her place and loft. Don’t wait up.” Josie laid back down until she heard the front door shut. All she could really do is wait and try to sleep. 

**...Penelope’s POV...**

I can't believe I saw that son of a bitch. At Josie’s house no less. Ugh the nerve of him. I left pretty fast. Mostly because I knew if I stayed a second longer Josie would have tried to comfort me and i'm not sure i would have been able to contain myself. One moment I was standing behind the beautiful brunette and the next i am in my apartment shoving all of my stuff into suitcases. I quickly drove back to my studio with boxes for my painting supplies and art work. I stopped for a moment remembering my moment with Josie earlier. Maybe i should have kissed her at least then we would have had one kiss to remember each other by. 

I know I’m being irrational running away like this but I can’t deal with trying to get better and seeing him again i just can't do it. Its too much too fast. I really hope Josie will understand why I am doing this. There is a good chance she won't. She might hate me for leaving but i need to. 

Just as I packed my last painting into the box my phone chimes. I knew it was probably josie so i decided to check it, in case it was urgent. Once I opened the message and read it my chest hurt. I knew for a fact she was going to hate me. I might not be able to live with that but im going to try. Locking my phone screen i swiftly put my phone away and began putting things in my car. The last box didn't fit so I decided to leave it since I planned on returning eventually. 

Finally, I sat in my car hand on the keys but I found myself unable to turn on the ignition. I sat and thought of the brunette who seemed to take up my mind often. I thought of her beautiful smile and her laugh. I thought of they way she looked at me. I thought of the night we met and how i thought we would never meet again. Against all odds we did. Maybe it was fate maybe it was dumb luck but either way i really hope it happens again. “Till next time JoJo.” She started the car and drove off with tears in her eyes. 

**...Hope’s POV…**

Penelope isn't answering Josie. I know pen well enough to know that this is a bad sign. Penelope really likes Josie she would never ignore her. I'm on my way to her apartment hopefully she is just taking a nap or something to cool down and not bleeding on the ground. I am being hopeful but i have a bad feeling. I know she keeps a spare key under her plants so I quickly grabbed it and entered the building. Everything seems normal but she isn’t here maybe she is at the studio. I put the key back and locked the door. 

I'm sitting in front of her studio and i have a weird gut feeling her car isn't here. Where else could she be? I decided to go inside just to be sure. Maybe there are signs that she was here and I just missed her. The front door is unlocked. That's weird penelope always makes sure the door is locked. I stepped in and turn on the lights and what i see shocks me. My jaw dropped. I can’t believe this. 

I drove back home i entered the house silently hoping not to awaken anyone but unfortunately josie was on the sofa waiting for me. “Is she okay?!” She quickly jumped up and rushed over to me. “Josie…” I whispered. She could tell I didn't have good news and her face fell. “What’s wrong?” Im shuffling my feet. “You were at her studio today right?” Josie nodded she was thinking about it. I could easily tell jo was falling and fast. “Yeah. Why?” It was hard to tell her the truth i knew it would crush her. “What did you see?” I asked her. Gently. “Her paintings some pain and empty canvases why?” She was getting suspicious “I went. And..” I couldn’t say it as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I remember the hurt I felt when she left my house out of the blue. “What?” Now she was impatient. With a heavy heart I told her, “It was empty jo.” The shock on her face was similar to mine at the studio. “What? No. She wouldn’t just leave.” I could see the disappointment in her face but she knew I wouldn't lie. “Would she?” Her voice cracked and it was enough to make my heart sink. “She did it with me. Im sorry Jo.” She remained silent. I was the tears forming in her eyes. “Jo..” I pulled her in for a hug. Honestly i needed it as much as she did.i just got her back in my life and now she's gone. “It’ll be okay jo. It’ll be okay.” We stood there in each other's embrace until josie's phone vibrated. She pulled away and I wiped a tear from her cheek. She pulled out her phone to see a message from Penelope.


	8. i will always come back for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie talks to pen. We get more on jed and Hope’s life.

She pulled out her phone to see a message from Penelope.

**Meet me outside in 5. **

Josie's eyes widened before showing Hope the text. The taller girl sat outside on the front steps. It was late the moon was out and the crickets were chirping. Josie watched Cars pass until a truck parked in her driveway. “Hey you can't park there.” She stood up approaching the car while the driver exited. “Excuse me!” She yelled until she saw the driver. A short green eyed raven haired girl stood before her. “Hey jojo.” Penelope smiled sadly. “Where’s your car?” There was ice in the brunettes tone. “Your mad. Guess hope went to my studio?” The shorter girl played with the keys in her palm. “Yeah.” Josie spat out. “Before you make up your mind let me explain. I think you have the wrong idea.” Penelope seemed rather calm. Which left josie confused. “Go ahead.” The green eyed girl nodded. “I did pack my things. But i'm not leaving. Er i am but not for good and not long.” Josie was even more confused now. “The art show we met at. Those paintings were sold but I haven’t shipped them. They were the ones in my studio.” She paused and took a step closer. “After seeing my…. after seeing Jed i lost it. I was angry. Well i am angry. So I decided to call the buyer and told him I would hand deliver them to him… in New York.” 

She stood there silently waiting for a reaction from the beautiful brunette. “So your running?” The raven haired girl shook her head. “More like taking a breather.” Josie rubbed her chin. “How long?” Penelope shrugged softly. “Couple days. Im driving. I thought I should let you know before I go.” She took another step. “Why?” Josie was too focused to notice the girl slowly getting closer. “Because..” she paused “i wanted to ask you to come with me.” She spoke shyly but something in her tone was serious. However as much as josie wanted to she couldnt and they both knew that. “Pen.. i- i can't. I have school.” A frown grew on her face and she took a step back which josie did notice. “Right.” The silence was deafening. “I want to i just i can’t .” Those sad eyes returned “i get it jo. I'm going to get going okay? I have a long drive.” She turned around walking towards the car. Before she realized it Josie’s hand was gripping her wrist. “Wait..you are coming back right?” Pen nodded softly. “Jojo.. I know we just met. But there is something here. Something real between us. So I'm going to let you in on a little secret.” She paused to smirk but not in a seductive way more of a soft smirk. “As long as I have you to come back to. I will always return to mystic falls.” The look in her eyes made Josie’s heart want to jump out of her chest. “Really?” A beat. “Really.” Penelope smiled her eyes glistening. 

That was enough for Josie. She knew they decided to be friends first but she also knew penelope is very extremely attractive and would be in new york soon. She decided to show Penelope what she has to come home to. Josie cupped the shorter girls face. She smiled whole-heartedly and gently pulling Penelope closer. Giving the green eyed girl an opportunity to pull away but she doesn’t. Instead she smashed their lips together as if she had been thinking about doing it all day. (She totally was.) it was a kiss full of passion and longing. Josie felt fireworks going off in her mouth when penelope slipped in her tongue. Something Josie did not fight off. Their lips were in sync while Penelope ruined josie's hair not that it mattered so late at night. The two pulled apart slowly and touched foreheads. “Wow.” Josie stated trying her very best to stay cool.

“After a kiss like that i'm not sure i want to go to new york anymore.” Josie chuckled. “Go. I don't want you to leave. But i know you have to. Just know i am waiting for you to return to do that again.” Penelope smirked. “yes ma’am” she saluted. “I should get going.” Penelope stated. “Yeah.” Josie's eyes haven't left Penelope’s lips. “Just don’t go meeting new girls okay?” Josie attempted to sound playful but the raven haired girl could see through her act. “Josie. I won't.” She quickly kissed the girl once more. “When I get back we will talk okay? Call me when you get home from school okay?” She began walking backwards wanting to look at the tall girl for as long as possible. Josie nodded. 

She watched as the shorter girl entered the car and started the engine. She rolled the windows down. “Make sure lizzie knows I’m not angry at her. If he is what she wants i won't hate her for it.” Josie nodded again waving goodbye this time. Penelope sent her a wink before driving off. Josie touched her lips gently. She could still feel the warmth of Penelope’s soft lips on hers. She smiled brightly and entered her house. Hope stood in front of her with a knowing smile. “You were spying weren’t you.” Josie stated rather than asking her best friend. “I have no idea what you mean.” Josie rolled her eyes playfully and explained the situation to the auburn haired girl. 

…

The next morning lizzie felt like hell. She hadn’t slept a wink thinking about the dark haired boy. She checked her phone and realized the tall slim guy had texted her over a hundred times. He apologized and begged for a chance to explain. All he asked for was an hour of her time to meet up. Lizzie decided it was only fair to hear his side of the story. She neglectfully texted him back. 

**Meet me on my lunch break in the back. I will hear you out and then decide.**

**Thank you.**

Lizzie stood up and showered she swiftly got dressed. As she stood dressed in front of the mirror. She looked good and she knew she was professionally dressed but she could understand why she felt horrible. Until she went downstairs to eat breakfast with her little sister. Then it dawned on her she drove penelope away by bringing jed into her life. Penelope is the first girl Josie has shown real interest in at least in Lizzie’s eyes. She didn't want josie to hate her for it. “Jo, i-” the blonde choked. “I know. Its okay im not upset.” The younger sister said nonchalantly leaving lizzie confused. “Really?” Josie nodded “yeah, she and I talked and we are okay. Plus she told me to tell you not to feel bad. It isn’t your fault she needs space and she supports you if you like jed. She knew there was no way you could’ve known. Just. Be careful liz.” Lizzie smiled a real genuine smile she hugged her little sister and kissed her forehead. “Thanks for telling me.” Maybe things will work out this time. 

Lizzie went through her work assignments in a breeze. Lunch finally came around and she went directly towards the tables out back. Jed was already there waiting for her. “Liz..” the blonde put on a facade. “You have till the end of my lunch.” He nodded quickly. “First, i'm so sorry lizzie. I should’ve told you about my little sister. I should’ve i know that but I was ashamed of who I used to be.” She signaled him to go on. “My whole childhood my father was my mentor he influenced me. Penelope always had mother and noah. She never loved me like she did them and I resented her for it. My father always told me he was the only person he cared about. He was an angry man. I never realized it until I grew up. I was horrible to her i realize that now but I could never find her to reach out.” She nodded “it was like she had fallen off the face of the earth. Until a couple of weeks ago I saw an article on her. I finally found my baby sister and i could have the chance to make up with her. When i was at her show I couldn’t do it she could never forgive me. All I ever wanted was for mom to love me like she did penelope and I took it out on her and it isn't right. I am a better man now please lizzie let me prove it to you.” He hadn’t noticed tears were streaming down his face. He was just a scared little boy too. “Okay.” He was genuinely shocked. “Really?” She nodded “yeah. I’ll give you ONE CHANCE. And one only. If I find out you are saying what I want to hear this” she motioned between the two of them. “Is over got it?” Jed nodded quickly in understanding. “I mean it jed. No more secrets.” He smiled “okay.” The two sat down on the benches. “You hungry?” She smiled “starving.” They ate together in silence but it wasn’t awkward it was comforting. 

….

Hope waited for everyone to leave Josie and Lizzie have no idea what hope does when she's home. They assume she just sleeps because she’s the rich girl who doesn't need to work. That is so far from the truth. After taking Penelope in and learning her story she felt something deep within her that made her want to help kids like Penelope. So when she turned eighteen she started an organization called the noah foundation. It basically helps kids like penelope who need that support they don’t have at home. It also strives to bring awareness for mental health. She wants to help kids who have no hope. Penelope has no idea but her name is side by side with Hope’s as the founders of Noah's foundation. 

One of her biggest donors is her current secret boyfriend Landon Kirby. He doesn’t donate much money but he give as much as he can spare. He also volunteers at the events. She thinks its because he just wants to see her as much as possible. Which is partially true but he also wants to help kids in need. He grew up in foster care so he knows what it is like having no hope. That is until he met Hope. In his eyes she was his gift from heaven. 

Hope decided to meet up with the curly haired boy for coffee. “Hey you.” He grinned his naturally goofy grin. “Hey.” She pecked his lips. “I missed you last night.” Hope blushed slightly. “Yeah, me too babe. I just had some things to take care of.” He rose a brow. “Like?” He was genuinely curious he could tell Hope was bothered. “Just penelope.” He nodded “i see. So when am I going to meet the infamous Penelope park?” He smiled softly looking at his girlfriend with the softest look in his eyes. “When she comes back from New York, I will introduce you.” She said looking at his lips. “Really?” He was shocked to say the least. She still hasn’t told josie about him. “Yeah. Me and you have been going strong for almost a year and i really like you. I’m going to tell the girls about you. Then you can meet them.” She messed with his curly locks. He was grinning from ear to ear. “I love you Hope.” Within a split second his grin was gone. It slipped out he hadn’t meant to say it right now in this moment. She stared for a second before smiling at him. “I love you too landon.” She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The two walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand. Perfectly content with the way their relationship is going. 

…

Penelope had been driving for about four hours now. She played her music and sang her lungs out and ate junk food. Her mind kept drifting back to that kiss. She knew she wanted to be friends first because of all her baggage. Now she has a motive to get passed those barriers. She wanted josie and she knew that now. So if that meant she needed to get her shit together so be it. Penelope is going to deliver these paintings face jed and move on once and for all. It is time she moves on.


	9. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is just going through a ton this week especially when she is forced to face her biggest insecurity. Josie cheers up Penelope.

Penelope is about an hour away from her destination. She stopped at her hotel to freshen up before making her delivery. She showered and ate something. She parked in front of a huge mansion like house, the green eyed girl looked up before ringing the doorbell. A tall blonde man opened the door. He looked down at her before asking “Yes? How may I help you madam?” penelope cleared her throat “I am here to deliver some paintings.” he nodded “ah, yes miss Park please come in, have a seat.” she sat down on the modern waved couch waiting for her client. She found herself thinking of a certain brunette. A smile formed on her face. 

Another much older man appeared with a case. She stared at him his presence felt almost familiar. He’s average height, green eyed, and has patches of gray hair. He looked at her with an anguished look. Finally he spoke “Penelope”. His voice. Penelope’s smile quickly faded, it finally clicked. The man who stood before her was her father. She stood up preparing to storm out before he could get a word in. Unfortunately he blocked her path “Penelope wait, please.” he reached out to touch the girl but she pulled back before he could. “NO! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU” she yelled with tears in her eyes. “Penelope sweetheart please.” his eyes looked sad like hers. “DON’T. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT.” she paused “NO YOU KNOW WHAT. I do have something to say to you.” She poked his chest. “I HATE YOU. I hate you with every fiber of my being. You’ve ruined me. When i look in the mirror i see you and I hate myself for it. But i'm moving on now. Don’t look for me again don’t contact me because i am done with you. There is nothing you can say to me that could make up for everything you put me through. You were never a father to me so don’t try to be now.” her eyes were stinging. She shoved peter and walked out the door. 

She drove back to her hotel room and threw her key across the room. She removed her shoes and stood behind the bar. She opened a bottle a bottle of scotch and poured a glass. Just as the glass touched her lips her phone rang. She sighed and downed her cup not want Josie to know something is wrong. She answers and is greeted with a smiling brown eyed girl. She was rambling on about something that happened at school. Penelope hadn’t been paying attention she just smiled and nodded. “PEN!” the sound of a yelling josie snapped the girl back into the present. “Yeah?” josie squinted “you’re really quiet.. Are you okay?” Penelope nodded “mmhmm.” her eyes began to water. “oh.. Baby.. What's wrong?” penelope cleared her throat. “Nothing everything is fine.” she took a deep breath. “Pen. whats wrong.” her eyes bore into penelope’s “i. Uh i ran into my father today..” she choked out. Standing up pouring another drink. “Oh my god. Are you okay?” josie’s face contorted into worry. “Not really. I just wish you were here.” penelope shrugged. “I can be.” after all it's only a six hour drive. “No, im okay really. I’ll just call you later okay.” she wiped a tear. “Are you sure.” the green eyed girl nodded and hung up. Josie sighed before perking up.

Josie ran into lizzies room “LiZ!” the door swung open. “WHat?!” she was on the phone. “Can I take the car?” Lizzie muted the phone “What where?” josie whispered. “New york.’’ the blonde’s eyes widened. “Are you insane!” she stood up “Penelope can wait.” the younger sister shook her head. “Something happened liz she needs me” her eyes softened. “what about school?” Lizzie asked she sounded ready to agree the second penelope was mentioned. “One day is all I ask.” Lizzie sighed. “One day.” she grabbed her keys but stopped before handing them to the younger girl. “CALL me when you get there.” josie nodded packed an overnight bag and was gone within the hour.

...six hours later….

Josie is now just arriving in New york. She knew Penelope is staying in a suite at the plaza thanks to their first facetime. She parked in a public parking area because the garage is for residents only. She stood in the elevator and tapped the top floor button. Josie reached the nineteenth floor and stood in front of the door (1992) that had a do not disturb sign up. she knocked on the door but was met with silence. So she knocked again a little harder this time. “Can't you see the do not disturb sign!” the door flung open. “Hi.” josie whispered. “Josie?!” Penelope’s eyes widened. “W-what are you doing here?” She rubbed her eyes to make sure this was real. “I'm here for you.” Penelope smiled and sobbed. She let go of the door and fell into the taller girls arms. Josie hugged the girl tightly her hands fell to penelope’s waist. Penelope held onto Josie’s neck her head rested into the taller girls shoulder. Josie stroked her hair while whispering “It’s okay. I'm here.” repeatedly. She kissed the top of the shorter girls head. She reeked of scotch. “Come on pen.” Josie lifted the girl and carried her into the room. She laid down with penelope on top of her still crying. “Shhh. it's gonna be okay.” Penelope felt comfort and warmth in the doe eyed girls arms. She fell asleep on the girl while josie played with her hair. It felt like the most natural thing to josie. 

Eventually penelope woke up in the arms of the very much awake taller girl. “Hey.” she whispered into the shorter girls ear while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hey jojo.” her beautiful sad green eyes were now swollen after having broke down in the brunettes arms. “What happened pen..” josie asked softly and carefully. “I um i went to deliver the paintings and it turns out the buyer was my father. I just i lost it.” Penelope explained while her voice cracked. She went on to tell the girl every detail. ‘Come home pen.” josie stated in the form of a question. Penelope looked at her with questioning eyes. “Come on what's holding you here? I could crash at your place and I can help you get through this.” Penelope contemplated the suggestion. “If lizzie agrees then id be happy to have you in my apartment but first I need to handle something here. But for right now can you just hold me..” josie nodded “Of course.” she wrapped her arms around the green eyed girl and the two slept soundly. For penelope that was a first in a very long time.


	10. What happens now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope have a moment. Jed reaches out to his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whose back. meeee. been working alot but i will finish this fic sooon.

The next morning Penelope woke up alone, truthfully she had feared she imagined all of the previous night's events. That is until the tall girl Penelope longed for re-entered the room in a towel. She cleared her throat signaling to Josie that she had woken up. The doe-eyed girl quickly she should have changed in the bathroom as she was startled by Penelope and dropped the towel. The green-eyed girl smirked which grew as she watched Josie scramble. Once the taller girl composed herself, Penelope stood up  **“Easy there tiger. It's okay I will shower so you can get dressed I feel like crap anyway a shower might do me some good.” ** Josie simply nodded her cheeks now a shade of pink out of embarrassment. She watched the shorter girl stand and approach her cautiously. Josie could feel a change in Penelope’s mood. The green-eyed girl leaned into Josie's ear whispering  **“wear something nice, we are going out.” ** her voice was low, lips just barely grazing the brown-eyed girl's ear sending electricity through her entire body. She gulped...  **“O-oh okay.” ** She could practically feel the smirk on Penelope’s face before she pulled away and entered the bathroom. The second the door shut Josie took in a deep breath she had forgotten how to breathe temporarily.

Josie knows Penelope showers quickly so she had a time limit to get dressed. She quickly threw on a simple yet cute outfit, just as she finished putting her shirt on Penelope exited the bathroom hair dripping, wearing a lacy black bra and matching panties.  **“Give me ten minutes then we can go Saltzman.” ** The taller girl felt her mouth dry up, she knew she couldn’t speak even if she tried. So she settled for a nod. The chuckle that escaped Penelope’s soft lips made Josie's insides twist. ** “Maybe… take this opportunity to Check in with your sister? Unless you’d prefer to stand there and watch me dress.” ** She quickly composed herself and stepped out of the room dialing her sister. Lizzie answered after the third ring.  **“Hey, how's it going did you find her?” ** the genuine worry in the blonde’s voice made Josie smile.  **“Yeah, she really needed me. She just finished showering.” ** she bit her lip imagining the green-eyed girl in lace. ** “Oh?” ** Lizzie’s tone gave away her thoughts. ** “By herself Liz!” ** Lizzie could practically hear Josies' eyes-rolling. Penelope chuckled. ** “Aw, you’re no fun!” ** Josie stifled a laugh before she felt lips graze her neck softly. She pulled away looking at Penelope wide-eyed only to find a smirk on the naked girl.  **“A-anyway, we are going to head into town. We probably will head back home tonight.” ** Penelope turned the taller girl around placing her cold hands onto Josie’s abdomen beneath her shirt. Lizzie sighed ** “Okay, be safe alright? Call me when you are on your way.” ** Josie nodded quickly as if Lizzie could see her ** “I will.” ** there was a rushed tone coming from Josie as Penelope nibbled on the taller girl’s earlobe, just as Josie reached to end the call a voice spoke. ** “Jo?” Josie hummed in response. “For the love of god will you get laid. New York is romantic and you two are alone.” ** The irony Lizzie’s advice made Penelope burst into laughter before yelling out  **“BYE LIZZIE” ** and with that, the call ended. She took the phone seductively from Josie’s hand and tossed it across the room. Shoving Josie onto the bed and slowly lifting her shirt **. “P-pen, what are y-ou doing?” ** Penelope smirked, ** “Isn’t it obvious?” ** Penelope straddled the brown-eyed girl.  ** “Yes, but why? We said F-FRieNds” ** She began nipping at The taller girl’s neck.  **“Yeah, I did. Life is short JoJo. and I want you. Have since I met you at my show.”** She answered honestly. ** “You did?” ** Penelope kissed the brunette passionately, slipping in some tongue teasingly.  **“Yeah, but if you want me to stop.” ** The green-eyed beauty removed herself from Josie. Josie contemplated for a moment before deciding,  **“Oh screw being friends.” ** and walking over to turning her around placing her warm hands. Their mouths just centimeters apart.  **“Are you sure?” ** Penelope's hot breath causing butterflies in the pit of her stomach.  **“Yeah.” ** Penelope spared no time she leaned in capturing Josie's pouty lips in between hers. **“Josie.... we don’t.. have to”** Her breath makes Josie’s stomach churn and She pulls her head back to say something until she feels Penelope’s fingers find their way up her shirt. Feeling her skin on fire, she decided against it then her lips are on her mouth. Penelope shoved Josie back onto the bed her lips never detaching from the taller girl’s neck. Slowly Penelope slides up Josie’s shirt until...  **“What about our plans.”** Penelope pulled back gasping for air.  **“Okay. Fine.”** She stood up again but abruptly this time as if she was annoyed. She walked straight into the bathroom and did not come out until she was fully dressed.  **“Let’s go Saltzman.”** Her expression is unreadable. Josie simply followed with no words. 

The car ride was extremely awkward neither girl spoke. Finally, the pair arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Even inside neither girl spoke until they stood in front of a piece. Josie had enough. She faced Penelope abruptly.  **“Are you upset with me?” ** Josie asked without hesitation. ** “No, why would I be?” ** Penelope’s expression unreadable. ** “I don't know you haven't spoken to me since we left the hotel. If this is about sex, listen I-” ** The green-eyed girl cut her off.  **“I'm not mad.” ** Josie grew impatient ** “Then what ?!” ** Penelope stepped back.  **“Josie please you’re making a scene.” ** Her tone never changing.  **“Maybe I wouldn't if you would just tell me!” ** Penelope sighed noticing the people staring at them.  **“Come with me.” ** She reached out for Josie’s hand. The taller girl hesitated feeling hurt. She decided to take it anyway.  **“WHERE are we going?”** Penelope led her to another room. One where they could talk privately. ** “I’m not mad Josie.” ** Finally a change in her tone. She seemed sad. **“Then what are you?” ** The shorter girl shrugged. **“I- I’m confused.” ** Josie furrowed her brows.  **“What..?” ** Now Penelope began to show frustration.  **“I'm confused. One minute you want me, the next you don’t.” ** That’s when it hit Josie. Penelope has been through so much and all she wanted was consistency and Josie had given her the opposite.  **“Pen..” ** Cut off again  **“What is it that you want? Because I don’t get it.” ** Penelope inhaled deeply on the brink of tears.  **“You.” ** Josie was quick to reply.  **“I want you.” ** The damaged girl laughed.  **“Doesn’t feel like it.” ** Now Josie was left with a choice to tell the girl the truth, or not, either way, she knew she couldn’t lie and try to convince the girl how much she liked her. So she decided the truth s the best route to go.  **“I do. It's just that I’ve never... It'd be my..” ** Josie struggled to admit she was indeed a virgin.  **“First time?” ** Luckily Penelope understood what she haad been trying to say. Josie nodded and stared at her shoes feeling ashamed. **“Josie… Why didn’t you tell me?” ** Penelope’s tone softening within a matter of seconds. **“I don't know, Usually when I tell someone that they change their mind about me.” ** Penelope smiled and gently placed her hands on the taller girl’s face.  **“Hey. I’m not changing my mind. I would never rush you, Jojo. If I had known I wouldn’t have done what I did at the hotel I’m sorry. I like you a lot.” ** Josie slowly lifer her head to meet the other girl’s eyes. **“Yeah?” ** She was like a deer caught in headlights. **“Yeah. I like you so much it scares the hell out of me.” ** A beat. Josie’s brown eyes gazing into Penelope’s green ones. She couldn’t help but feel her heart pounding in her throat. If she could she would freeze this moment in time. The both of them being honest and vulnerable.  **“I like you a lot too pen.” ** Penelope was closer now. Enough for Josie to see the flecks of gold in her eyes to feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. Penelope’s eyed flicked down to Josie’s mouth for a split second, something that wouldn’t have been noticed by someone who wasn’t paying attention for the smallest sign. She brought her hand up to ghost her fingers against Josie’s plump lips her breath hitched. Penelope’s touch left a fire wherever it was. Josie couldn’t focus on anything. Her entire being screaming for Penelope’s lips. The next thing she pulled her forward to close the gap between their lips. This kiss was different it was more soft and gentle probably due to the vulnerability from moments ago. This kiss made them want to kiss forever. That is until the moment came crashing down.  **“HEY!” ** The two girls pulled apart to find a guard running towards them.  **“You can’t be in here!” ** Penelope quickly intertwined her fingers with Josie’s, it felt so natural. They ran away from the guard like children running from their parents. They burst through a door and kept going until they rounded a corner and stopped to catch their breath. Giggling like children after being tickled. Finally after a few moments and all breaths were caught they both looked down to see their hands still intertwined.  **“Sorry.” ** Penelope began to loosen her grip but the other girl stopped her.  **“Don’t. I like it. It feels..” ** Nodding in understanding Penelope took the words out her mouth  **“normal?” ** Josette blushed and nodded softly  **“yeah.” ** Penelope had an idea ** “want to get out of here?” ** she asked, ** “I’d go anywhere with you.”** The green-eyed girl smirked. 

The two girls set off hand in hand roaming the streets in New York City. No destination in mind just enjoying the feeling of togetherness before reality has the chance to settle back in. They talked about everything and nothing until those words that neither girl wanted to say were spoken.  **“We should probably head back before Liz has an aneurysm.” ** instantly Penelope’s mood shifted **. ** She let go of the other girl’s hand.  **“Yeah, you’re right.” ** Josie regretted saying anything but she had school tomorrow. 

They reached the hotel room and quickly packed up before checking out. Penelope walked Josie to her car. Her mind running a mile a minute with one question on replay. _What happens now WhathappensnowWhathappensnowWhathappensnowWhathappensnowWhathappensnow_ **“Josie?” **Penelope whispered.** “Hmm?” **Josie hummed. **“What happens now?”** she questioned. **“What do you mean?” **Penelope motioned between the two of them.** “With us. What happens now?” **Penelope could feel her heart pounding.**“I don’t know. What do you want to happen?” **When Penelope didn’t speak Josie began to doubt herself.** “I guess we could forget what happened today.” **Drop. There goes Penelope’s heart dropping into a pit of emptiness. **“Oh. is that what you want?” **Josie shrugged. **“Okay. Drive safe back home I have something to take care of. I’ll see you around Josette.” **and with that Penelope was walking away. Josie couldn’t shake the sad feeling in her chest. Josette? What about Jojo. Instead of going after Penelope she got in the car and headed home. 

Penelope reached her car she got in and sat there collecting herself. A ring. She reached for her phone where an unknown number appeared. She answered.  ** _Hello?_ **

** _Penelope?_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _Yeah, who is this?_ ** ** _   
_ ** **** _Jed._

** _Bye_ **

** _Wait wait wait just hear me out._ **

** _What do you want?_ **

** _I want a chance to start over with you. I know can never undo the things I did but id like a chance to get to know my baby sister. And be the brother you needed me to be. _ **

** _Its too late Jed. I don’t need you._ **

** _Please, just one chance. Meet with me once and if you don’t want to hear from me again I will obey your wishes. _ **

** _Okay. one time. Send me the address. _ **

** _You won’t regret it._ **

** _I already do. _ **


	11. Full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Hope yall enjoyed. I Loved writing this.

Josie returned home soon after. Failing to unlock the door since it burst open by her favorite sister. Sure Lizzie was her only sister but that didn’t matter. ** “Hey, Josie.” ** Her voice is unusually high.  **“Hey... Liz?” ** The tone in Josie’s voice expressing her confusion.  **“So… Tell me everything. Did you finally bang?” ** The blonde twin was now dragging the brunette across the living room blabbing. “ **I know you did not just spend the night with her platonically. I see the way you two undress each other with your eyes…” ** Josie began to slip back into her mind replaying her stupid choices. Penelope had been vulnerable and wore her heart on her sleeve and Josie had taken it and stomped all over it. It was a moment of weakness. Penelope has a history of running away when things get rough. Till she couldn’t help the guilt that hovered over her like a cloud. While her sister rambled on Josie was reliving the moment with a positive and honest outcome.

**“What happens now?”** Penelope asked. Her tone giving away the anxiety she felt.  **“What do you mean?” ** I asked secretly hoping I knew what she meant.  **“With us. What happens now?” ** I could feel my heart racing that I could feel smoke in my chest. **“What do you want to happen?” ** When Penelope didn’t speak I began to doubt myself. ** “I guess we could forget what happened today.” ** Drop. There goes Penelope’s heart dropping into a pit of emptiness.  **“Oh. is that what you want?” ** I shrugged.  **“Okay. Drive safe back home I have something to take care of. I’ll see you around Josette.” ** I didn’t like the tone she used nor did I like the way my name rolled off her tongue. I prefer the sweet sound of “Jojo.” Just before she could get out of reach I gripped her wrist enough to stop her but not enough to hurt her. “Wait.” She gave me a sad look. The look she had the night we met. “What?” she asked me with a slight bight behind her words. I try not to let it bother me because I am the one who sent her walls back up. “I want this… I want us… for real.” Penelope stood there with no words her eyes soft but her heart heavy. “Josie you don’t have to say what you want me to hear. It’s okay I understand.” the brunette shook her head “No, you don’t” the shorter girl removed Josie’s deathly grip “Yes, I do.” This was it Josie had to put everything on the line now or never. “Penelope. I like you. SO much. I’m just scared you are going to run away. I don’t want to be hurt. So I hurt you and that isn’t fair. You were open. And honest I owe it to you to be the same.” Penelope watched me as I said what I needed to say. “I like you so much that I’ve never felt like this before so you have all the power to break me. But I am willing to try because I can genuinely see myself falling for you. In fact, I think I might have fallen for you the night we met at your show.” Just as Penelope leaned in to kiss the girl the sound of Lizzie’s fingers snapping yanked Josie out of her own world. Then reality settled in and Josie was saddened knowing full well it was a dream. She had let Penelope walk away.  **“What’s wrong jo?” ** Lizzie catching onto Josie’s unusual silence.  **“I think I really screwed up Liz.” ** Josie managed to choke out on the verge of tears.  **“Hey hey hey. It’s okay. We will figure it out.” ** The older blonde hugged her sobbing sister and caressed her hair.  **“What happened?” ** Josie went on to explain everything to her sister. From the phone call to their parting.  **“Oh, Jo. You did mess up. But you still have time to fix it. Just tell her the truth. Tell her how you really feel.” ** the blonde wiped away the drying tears on her baby sister’s cheek.  **“I texted her when I got back. She hasn’t replied.” ** The brunette showing her sister the message.  **“Maybe she just needs space. Give her some time but not too much. For right now go take a shower and go to bed you have school tomorrow.” ** The girl did as she was told and went to bed with only thoughts of a certain short girl.

Penelope reached her apartment and shut off the engine. She sat there pondering whether she di the right thing agreeing to meet up with Jed. Her phone chimed it was Josie. The last person Penelope wants to think about right now. Still, the girl was weak for Josie and read the message.  ** _I made it home alright. Let me know when you do too. Be careful. _ ** She began typing but stopped and chose to put the phone down. It hurt too much. Josette Saltzman the only person aside from Hope Mikaelson aThe young aspiring artist had let in had broken her heart. She told herself this is why she doesn’t do relationships. She decided she needed some rest tomorrow is going to be emotional. Speaking with Jed would be as hard as it was to see her father. She finally exited the car and entered her place throwing the keys onto the counter, dropping her bag, and locking the door. She walked over to her fridge drank some juice and removed her shes before throwing herself onto her bed. That night Penelope didn’t need help to sleep she was already drained. 

The next morning Penelope felt more exhausted than she was the night before. She grabbed her phone to check the time but saw another message from Josie. **_Hey, you never texted me maybe you’re asleep either way hope you got in alright call me._** Another from Jed. **_What time did you want to meet? Do you want to get breakfast? _**The girl ignored Josie’s text and instead replied to Jed. **_Sure breakfast is fine where?_** Not even two seconds pass before she gets a response. **_Mystic grill?_** She knew he would say that. **_Okay. see you in half an hour._** Today was either going to go really well or really badly. To be honest Penelope wasn’t sure which she would prefer. 

After a long debate with herself, it was time to meet up with Jed. As much as she didn’t want to she knew it was the right choice. It was a chance to clear the air once and for all. Even if everything went to shit at least everything she has held in forever would have its opportunity to be released and provide some sort of closure. I drove to the mystic grill thinking about what I was going to say, but when I arrived I stood before the glass door. Immediately I spotted the tall dark-haired boy known as my brother. At that moment he looked nervous and scared. Could he really have changed? I watched him chew his cheek a nervous tick he has had since we were kids. I placed my hand on the doorknobs but I couldn’t bring myself to open it. Everything moved in slow-mo I felt suck until a familiar hand wrapped around my shoulder.  **“You alright pen?” ** I turn to meet familiar Blue eyes.  **“Hope. yeah. I’m fine.” ** Her brows furrowed.  **“Come on pen I know you better than that. Shit, I probably know you better than you do. What’s bugging you?” ** She pulled me out of the way.  **“Its Jed. I agreed to talk to him I just can’t go in.” ** I answered honestly. Something only Hope could get out of me.  **“Want me to go with you?” ** She offered and I appreciated it. **“No, I have to do this alone.” ** the shorter girl nodded in understanding. **“Okay, well if you are up to it after I want you to meet someone no pressure though.” ** Her cheeks flushed and her mouth turned up slightly. **“What??? Am I finally going to meet your boyfriend?” ** Her deep blue eyes widened.  **“B-boyfriend? What boyfriend.” ** I smirked that infamous smirk ** “Come on Hopey. I know you better than you know yourself too. He must be a great guy if you are ready for us to meet. I can’t wait. But first, Jed.” **

I took a deep breath and entered the grill heading straight towards him. He smiled at me and waved shyly. I sat down across from him deadpanning.  **“One hour.” ** I stated coldly staring into his eyes. **“Wha-at?” ** He scrunched his nose in confusion. I know because Noah did it too.  **“You have one hour to get everything off your chest.” ** I hoped this wouldn’t last an hour.  **“O-okay.” ** He remained silent.  **“Time started when I sat down.” ** I snapped. He looked at me with such sadness it made me angry. **“Penny..” ** My anger grew to hatred at the use of my nickname he has no right to use.  **“Don’t. Don’t call me that only mom could call me that.” ** by this time I’m already seeing red.  **“Okay. Penelope. I’m sorry.” ** He surrendered. **“That’s it? Wow, this was a waste of time.” ** I rolled my eyes and stood up. But his load voice roared. Which took me by surprise.  **“Sit down! You gave me one hour. Sit and listen” ** I obliged hesitantly. **“Thank you. I’m sorry. I know I did some fucked up shit okay? I know... You have no idea how much it haunts me. I was just a kid following my father. When I should’ve been your big brother... I know no amount of sorry will ever fix what I did. But please I’m starting a new chapter in my life and I would love for you to be in it. I would love to make up for past times... I would love for my future kids to get to know their aunty Penelope. I understand it will take time. But I am willing because I love you. I should have protected you it was my job but instead I hurt you. You didn’t deserve that. Noah. didn’t deserve that. I want you to know I don’t blame you for him. It wasn’t your fault as much as dad said it was, it wasn’t. You gave that boy all the love in the world. You gave him what I never gave you.” ** He just managed to choke out. He sobbed the entire time. I was on the verge of tears myself not that I would show it.  **“Do you expect me to just forgive you? I was a kid too. I lost them too. You shoved me off a cliff. I needed you and you weren’t there. How can you sit there and ask me to let you in? It’s too late for that.” all I ever wanted was for you to find me and bring me home but it never happened. So no. I don’t forgive you and I never will.” ** I stood up ready to walk away. But he said something that stopped me in my tracks.  **“Berlin.” ** I turned back around to face him.  **“What did you just say to me?” ** He stood up and walked towards me. ** “I said Berlin. You did have a show there right?” ** I narrowed my eyes at him **. “How did you-” ** He cut me off.  **“I looked for you, Penelope. I knew you couldn’t forgive me so I watched over you from afar.” ** His voice cracking. **“How do I know Josie didn’t tell you that.”** I asked in disbelief.  **“Did you tell her about the piece?” ** He asked sounding confident. **“Of course, it was the first piece I sold.” ** He shook his head. **“Not that one.” ** Confused I replied,  **“I didn’t have another- Oh.” ** It hit me. The mural.  **“Noah’s tribute. I was there.” ** His eyes watered  **“I know you can’t trust me but I am willing to do what it takes to earn it. Please just give me one chance.” ** I couldn’t believe it. I know its true because I never told anyone about that piece. He had to have been there. **“You were really there..?” ** He nodded softly. **“Yeah. I was. I bought your first piece.” ** He chuckled.  **“No, you didn’t. F. nam did.” ** He looked at me as if I was oblivious.  **“Yeah, Fake name. I did. It hangs over my fireplace.” ** I am shocked. **“Why?” ** He shrugged  **“Because it was amazing. And I could see you were doubting yourself. All you needed was a little push so I did what I had to in order to support you.” ** A tear rolled down my cheek  **“I can’t believe you did that.” ** Now I’m crying.  **“I did. Don’t answer now. Think it over. If you have any questions call me I will answer anything and everything.” ** I nodded and he walked away. I certainly had a lot to think about. I sat back down to process everything. 

After a few moments, I looked around in search of my Auburn-haired best friend. Finally, I spot her in the corner booth with a curly-haired boy. She’s grinning from ear to ear. I don’t recall any other time I have seen her smile like that. It made me happy to know she’s happy. I walk over to them.  **“This seat taken gorgeous?” ** I smirked at her. Instead of our usual banter, the green-eyed boy responded.  **“Um actually yeah. We are kind of on ** **a date.” ** He replied annoyed.  **“Lan relax. This is Penelope.” ** I watched his entire demeanor shift.  **“Wait. Penelope Penelope?” ** She nodded and he faced me wide-eyed. **“Ah, you’ve heard of me?** **”** He nodded quickly  **“Yeah! I’m Landon Kirby. Hope’s-”** He reached out to shake my hand. **“Boyfriend. Yeah, I gathered.” ** I gave him a once over before extending my hand to take his.  **“Hope. could you give me and Kirby a minute please.” ** I stared into his eyes never blinking.  **“That’s not necessary.” ** I could hear the concern in her voice. Before I could reassure her Landon jumped in. **“No, its okay babe.” ** He looked at her. Probably looking for a reason to look elsewhere. **“Are you sure?” ** He nodded so she sighed and walked away. He turned back to me and i wasted no time.  **“Kirby. DO you love her?” ** He looked taken aback for a moment.  **“What? Yes more than anything.” ** I nodded.  **“Good. She clearly loves you too. So I’m letting you know now. Hurt her, and it will be the last thing you ever do. Hope is the best person I know So take care of her and me and you won’t have any problems.” ** He looked at her across the room and then back at me.  **“I would rather die than hurt her.” ** I taped the table.  **“Glad we are on the same page.” ** Before I could call Hope over someone stood before me. I didn’t have to see their face to know it was Josie. 

**“Josie, Lizzie. SO glad you two could make it.” ** Hope hugged them excitedly but Josie never once took her eyes off me. So I cleared my throat  **“Alright it was nice to meet you Landon, but I have to go.” ** Hope eyed me.  **“Oh um yeah, you too Penelope.” ** I stood up and hugged Hope.  **“Liz. Josette.” ** I felt her eyes burning holes through me. I didn’t bother addressing it, instead, I walked away. I walked out of the grill and within a few seconds I heard the bell ring after me and I sighed.  **“Spit it out Josette,” ** I stated without turning to face her.  **“Why are you avoiding me?” ** Hurt was evident in her voice, but I’m hurt too. **“I’m not.” ** I lied.  **“You’ve ignored my texts ad calls.”** She stated. **“I’ve been busy.” ** I shrugged.  **“Yeah, spending time with Hope.” ** A hint of jealousy jumped out.  **“Don’t.” ** I closed my eyes. **“Don’t what be upset?” ** Finally, I turned.  **“Don’t make me the bad guy.” ** She took a step back.  **“What?” ** I sigh. **“I need space. I can’t even look at you right now. I opened up to you and you shut me down.” ** I stated with venom.  **“That’s just it I-” ** I cut her off.  **“I don’t want to hear it Josie I had enough talking to Jed I don’t need any more pain today.” ** She touched my face.  **“I’m not trying to hurt you, pen. I need to tell you something though.” ** I pulled away from her touch because if I didn’t I would give in. ** “Just stop Jo.” ** I turned to walk away. It seems like its all I know how to do lately.  **“No, you don’t get to walk away when I’m trying to tell you I love you.” ** I heard the panic in her breathing after she said that. I stopped and turned to face her again.  **“What did you just say?” ** The panic in her eyes began to fade.  **“I said I love you.” ** She stepped closer to me.  **“Then why did you say to forget?” ** My heart ached thinking about it.  **“I was scared. But screw it and screw the rules. I want you. I want us.” ** I sighed. **“Josie-” ** She cut me off.  **“Penelope, I know its scary but I know you want this too.” ** She bit her lip.  **“Oh fuck it.” ** I took the last step that separated us and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. There was a fire that wasn’t quite there before. I don’t know how long the kiss lasted before we heard whistling. Lizzie and Hope Stood at the door hollering at us. When we finally pulled apart our foreheads touched.  **“So does that mean you will be my girlfriend?” ** She asked me. I simply smiled.  **“Yeah. it does.”** She hugged me. I could hear the others  **“it’s about god damn time.” ** Josie took my hand.  **“Come sit with us.” ** I nodded.  **“Okay. In a minute. I have something I need to do first.” ** I pecked her lips and she walked back inside. Probably explaining everything to the girls. I took out my phone and dialed it. It rang twice before an answer.  ** _“Okay.” “Okay?” “I will give you a chance.” “what changed your mind?”_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _ “Berlin and Josie. Maybe I can be happy. I don’t want to regret not letting you be in my life.” “Great. I love you pen. You won’t regret this.” _ ** **“Later Jed.” ** I ended the call and watched my friends and girlfriend through the window before going back inside. I sat next to Josie and she leaned on me intertwining our fingers. I kissed her forehead and whispered.  **“I love you too.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below and let me knew what you want to see in this fic. Feedback is encouraged.


End file.
